Pass The Mic!
by BaybiiLexii
Summary: Natsume plays for a Football team & Sings for a band, but he's never had real competition until Hot Mikan Sakura & her team comes along. Natsume finds interest in her, But will he choose love over winning? MxN RxH AxK NxY SxM MxT AxY! Chapter 5 is up!
1. Intresting

**Ohayo Minna! This is my new story, I thought up while watching a film in Germany. If you are from Germany you'll probably realize it's from 'Die Wilde Kerle' - Best film ever! Except it has a slight Twist cause the girl, Vanessa, in it is Mikan but she is part of a girl team and Natsume is part of a boys team. But they are both singers which end up with two competitions. There's gonna be a lot of Coincidences. So hopefully you will like it. Hope you all had a fab holiday! Please review... No Flames.**

Natsume and Ruka sat at there desks at Gakuen Alice academy. Unusually, Natsume did not have his manga on his head and Ruka's Bunny was back at his hutch for some breakfast. Yuu, Tsubasa, Mochu and Koko were sitting around them and they were listening to what Yuu was saying as he read the piece of paper animatedly.

"The leader board clearly states we are 5 weeks away from the deciding match. We need to get past 4 more teams in that time to get to the last match and declare ourselves the winners. which I am sure we will manage. But the World wide Battle of the bands concert is on the Friday after our 4th Match."

"Your saying that we can't make it?" said Natsume. Yuu nodded grimly. Natsume slammed his fist onto the table with surprising force then a ring of fire appeared around it. Everyone leapt back. "I hate having two jobs." Said Natsume menacingly.

"Chill dude. Which one would you give up then?" Said Koko.

"I-I...Oh Forget it. We'll have to give up both jobs If were not careful here." Said Natsume, glaring around at all of them.

"Teachers coming." yelled a student.

"Good morning class" Said a Man in a Pink T-shirt with blue pants. All you could hear was crickets.

"Get on with what you've got to say, Narumi-You-Gay-Puff." Said someone.

"Eheh-"Said Narumi "We have some new-"

"Students." Finished Koko. "6 to be precise." Everyone looked astonished and was sitting at the edge of there seats.

"Yes, Yes, Come in." Said Narumi. Five Gorgeous looking girls entered. They stood in a line and looked as if they wanted to be anywhere else but there.

"My Names Mikan Sakura, 16, S.E.C and Nullification Alice." Said a Stunninggirl with straight Brunette hair with curls and the bottom, Big Brown eyes and a figure to die for. Natsume looked at her with interest and a hint of longing ( -.0 ) in his eyes. Mikan just looked around the class like she'd seen all of it before.

"Hotaru imai. 16. Invention." Said a Pale but beautiful girl with waist length, dark purple, straight hair and Amethyst eyes. Ruka eyes traced her Gorgeus body and a blush spread across his face

"Anna & Nonoko - unidentical twins. 16. Cooking & Potion alice." Anna had cute, baby blue eyes with bubbly, pink, wavy hair. Nonoko had Big, Dark Blue Eyes with straight, Dark blue hair. Yuu and Koko looked away blushing

"Misaki. 17. Double Ganger." said a girl who had Short Pink hair and Pink eyes. It was clipped together by a Glittery hair slide. She was stunning and tsubasa wolf whistled to her which she ignored.

"Sumire. 16. Cat-Dog alice. Only my mates call me permy." Finished the last one who had dark green hair that was shoulder length and very curly. She had Emerald eyes too. Mochu smiled at her feebly.

"Any Questions?" Said Narumi.

"Whats S.E.C?" Said a Boy with Hearts in his eyes looking at Mikan.

"Steal, Copy, Erase. It alows me to do any of them to your alice. I have copied over 35 alices. Hurt My Freinds or anyone close to me, I'll kick your sorry ass home." She finished glaring at them all. The class shrank back nervously, except Hyuuga.

"Ano... What are your interests?" Said a girl.

The girls looked at eachother.

"Football & Singing" They replied. Natsume and the others sat up.

"You Play?" Said Natsume his eyes looking at her with intrest.

"Mmm. Sing to. You?" Said Mikan Her eyes scanning him. But she didnt blush or swoon over him like the other girls in his class did. This aroused his attention.

"Hn. I sing too." He said. She looked at him in disbelief but shook it off.

"OMG!! Your not... You Couldn't be that famous band... SILVER PHEONIX??" Screeched a girl. Mikan Sweatdropped...

"Well... Yeh..." She said

"OMG, Can I Have your Autograph please" saind one

"GO OUT WITH ME MIKAN!" Said another. Natsume got jealous for some reason -.0.

"Hotaru, I Love you." SAid another. Ruka was glad he was shot by her baka gun.

"Right, time to get the partners sorted." Said Narumi, "Anna & Koko, (Koko was thrilled) Yuu & Nonoko, ( Yuu was thrilled) Misaki & Tsubasa, ( Tsubasa wolfwhistled) Sumire & Mochu, (Mochu Grinned) Hotaru & Ruka & Last but not least Mikan and...Natsume." He decided as Natsume and Ruka looked at each other and smiled.

"Great." Said Mikan and the others together sarcastically. They went and sat down and looked away from their partners.

"Jinno-sensei will be here to do the star rankingshortly, each of you will have three tests." said Narumi and he left the room. Then in came Jinno with his frog on his shoulder and a look of pure disgust on his face.

"New students..." He hissed. He was a big pervert and loved the fact there were 6 new girls. They were all very pretty, but he decided he would have the Prettiest all to himself. He started giving ranking to all the girls for a) Intelligence b) Obedience c) Strength.

Hotaru - 3 star

Misaki - 3 star

Anna & Nonoko - 2 star

Permy - 2 star

He then called mikan last deliberatly. The class new why to. Natsume had to stop himself boiling over with anger and setting Jinno's pants on fire.

"Perverted teacher." Hissed Natsume. Mikan heard it and decidede to make a plan.

"Mikan...Sakura. Lets start your Test."

**Sorry for ending it here. Of all places. My Last story is still going on but I've been sooooo busy and all. I Went on holiday too. I will probably get more done though cause its start of school soo get ready. Hope some people don't mind me Making Jinno a pervert.**

**Lots of Love - BaybiiLexii xxxx Please Review!**


	2. Tests & Singing under the Sakura tree

**Ohayo Minna! Next Chapter x Hehe! Natsume & Mikan are gonna get to know each other a bit more and then... Play against each other. So Hope you like it Review Please!!**

**Talk to me!**

Mikan sensed a disgusting aura from Jinno and went up to him to do her test. She wasn't gonna let him stop her.

"First test. Strength." Said Jinno. "I want you to try and keep me away from you for 5 minutes. If I Touch you your out," He said licking his lips. Mikan pulled a disgusted face. The class was sweating like mad, the temperature had risen.

" Ready... Go!" Said Jinno. He pounced suddenly but Mikan dodged it. She activated her wind alice and blew him to the other side of the room. Then she sent a sleep draft his way before he could get up. The she sat on a chair and waited. The class were stunned except for hotaru & the team.

"This is boring." Said Mikan. Then an Idea came to her mind. She walked over to the sleeping Jinno and pulled out a marker pen. Then she wrote L-O-S-E-R On his head. The Class laughed. Natsume smirked.

"Anyone up for a game of footie later." Natsume asked his mates.

"Sure."

"You up for competition?" Said Mikan

"Competition? Please. Were ranked 4th in the leader board of Japan." (Sorry that sounds bad) Natsume said proudly.

"Then I hope you wont mind us beating you." she said smirking.

"Fine. Outside at lunch."

"Bring it." Said Mikan, with a toss of her hair. Jinno-sensei was stirring from his sleep and he opened one piggy little eye, then he saw mikan and cursed under his breath.

"& thats 5 minutes in ...3...2...1!" She finished. Jinno Looked Livid.

"Dont get too cocky now sunshine, that was just your first test." he said "Next is Intelligence." He went to the white board, ignoring the laughing pupils, & wrote the hardest sum ever imaginable on the board. Everyone including Natsume sucked in their breath sharply, (Except for hotaru & the gang.) Jinno was being especially harsh today.

"Answer it." Said Jinno forcefully.

"Mikan went up to the board. Unfortunately, behind mikan, Jinno was trying to place his hand on her butt. Natsume looked murderous, aswell as every sole in the class. The heat rose.

"Done." Said Mikan, before he had a chance to touch her. She placed the pen into his open hand. Then she smiled a radiating smile at the class... who (Boys) blushed.

"Correct." He said disdainfully, looking grimly at the board. His face was now red with anger. "Obedience next." His piggy little eyes surveyed her unpleasantly. " I want you to pour that jug of water over your head." He said grinning. The class looked at him with horror. They all knew why he wanted her to do that. To see her bra or tits through her wet T-shirt. The pervert.

"No." She said.

"No?"

"I will not do it." She said as the class gasped.

"Really?"

"Mikan..." Said Hotaru "Here" And she whispered in Mikans ear. The she grinned.

"Fine, I will do it." she said

"Alright." He said watching her every move. She poured it over her head. But she wasn't wet she was perfectly dry.

"H-How D-Did y-you?" Stutterd Jinno.

"My water alice doesn't effect me or make me wet, so I acctivated it." said Mikan happily.

"Grrr... Fine, you pass. Special Star." he said. "Now sit down." He said grimly.

"Thank god." She whispered, but natsume heard it and smirked.

"Still up for the Challenge?" He said.

"Hell yeah & who says it will be a challenge?" She smiled. He blushed.

**Natsume's POV**

_What am I Blushing about? She's just a girl... An annoying little girl. But Sooo Cuute... What the FUCK?! I need to rest. Good thing its break._

**Normal PO**

Natsume made his way to his favourite Sakura tree. He sat on the top most branch reading his manga. He noticed a girl coming up to the tree. At first he thought it was a fangirl but it wan't. It was Mikan. She sat against the tree trunk, her hair swaying in the breeze, looking angelic.

She looked at her surroundings, seeing no one was there, (Not knowing Natsume was in the tree) started to sing.

**Skyline by Yui (Taiyou no Uta)**

_**Chotto dake kangasugichau mitai  
Nemurenai heya no naka**_

_**Isso mou yoru wo tobidashite mitai  
Madobe ni tameiki ga ochiru**_

_**Tsukiakari wo nukete tooku made  
Habataite mitai noni  
Doushitara ii no darou?**_

_**I want to fly well I want to fly well  
Tobikata wo shiranai dake...  
I want to fly well I want to fly well  
Dareka oshiete kuretara ii noni**_

_**Kitto mada shiranai koto bakari da yo  
Terebi mo uso bakari de**_

_**Amayadori no tochuu itsu made mo  
Koushite wa irarenai  
Zubunuretemo kamawanai**_

_**I want to fly well I want to fly well  
Tobikata wo shiru tame ni wa...  
I want to fly well I want to fly well  
Sora ni denakucha ikenai to skyline**_

_**Chansu wo machikirenai  
Onaji asa wo kurikaeshite  
Ikutsu kazoeta darou egaite yuku skyline**_

_**Tobikata wa shiranai yo  
Toberu kamo wakaranai yo  
I want to fly well I want to fly well  
Dakedo yuku yo**_

_**I want to fly well I want to fly well  
Tobikata wo shiru tame ni wa...  
I want to fly well I want to fly well  
Sora ni denakucha ikenai to skyline**_

It was so angelic her voice and sooo pure. Her big brown eyes sparkled up at the sky. Natsume couldn't believe his ears. She sung so peacefully and happily. But no one would actually realise the sadness she was going through...

**Soooo ...x How was it? Good, bad, Ace, Horrid, Brilliant or it stunk like cheese? review!!**

**Am nervous about what you think soo get typing!!**

**Gonna get new chapters for The Move, The school...ect**

**Soo Lots of Love**

**Lexii...x**


	3. The Match & The Cold Draft

**Hi Guys! 3rd Chapter is up! I'm gonna upload chapter 6 this week so be prepared! Our internet bodged up so I couldn't upload for yonks! I'd like to thank _amber gray _who has stuck by me all the time! She is ace and you should read her stories!!**

**So Here is... Chapter 3!!**

**A Match & A Cold Draft**

Mikan stood up and stood there as if waiting for someone to call to her...and someone did.

"I didn't know you could sing, Polka-dots." Said a voice from up in the trees. Natsume sprang down and looked at her with a smirk.

"NATSUME!" Shouted Mikan after realization hit her.

"Ahh, so this is your real side is it." he said. She blushed thinking about what she just did.

"Well, Polkadots is not very--" started Natsume as if making another comment on her underwear.

"Was it good?" She said bangs over her eyes

"I...what?" He said puzzled

"D-Did I... Did I sing well?" She said not looking at him.

"Not bad..." He said and she lifted her head and smiled at him which made him blush. "...for a baka." he turned around and smirked as if waiting...

"NATSUMEE!!" She yelled

"Don't forget the match."

"Sure...Bye.." She said quietly

**MATCH! - 12.30**

The teams stood lined up, each had 11 players (The other players are in other classes). Mikan voted heads and tossed a coin. It was tails.

"Don't worry we'll let the losers go first."

"Shouldn't we be saying that to you, Polka" Said Natsume. She blushed. Hotaru eyed her suspicously.

"Interesting..." She said as rabbits flashed in her eyes. Then the game started. Mikan scored the first goal exelently by smacking it into the top hand corner. Natsume followed by shooting it straight past the goalie. Then Ruka did some crazy dribbling and shot at goal, and scored. Then Hotaru did some fancy footwork around Yuu and shot the goal that made it 2-2. Then it was half time. It was obvious that the boys team were very impressed. They had decided it was first to five goals. Then the second half started and before long it was 4-4. Natsume had the ball and was nearing the goal, when mikan shot out of no-where and intercepted it. Natsume looked stunned. Hardly no-one ever tackled him. But Soon mikan was right at the goal area. But The ball was high in the air. Natsume smirked knowing that his goalie was ready for when mikan headered it. But Mikan didn't. She did a flip and smacked the ball with her foot into the back of the net. The boy's jaw's dropped. Then the whistle blew for the end of the match.

"Weeeeeee WOOOOONNNN!" Screamed the team. Mikan smiled brightly and clapped her hands then congratulated evreyone on the team.

"Hah, Natsume was sooo checking you out too." Said Anna smirking. "Look he is now."

"No he's..." Started mikan but turned around and saw that natsume was looking at her. He looked away slightly blushing under his bangs (Mikan didn't see that). Mikan went red and turned back to the team and told them to congratulate the other team as an act of politeness. So they did.

"Natsume...?" Said Mikan Cocking her head to one side, looking at natsume her eyes wide.

"You played alright..." said Natsume, half smiling at her, and he reached out and shook her hand. Natsume walked away but didn't get very far until he heard a sneering triumphant voice say...

"Detention! No High school students are aloud in this area!" They turned around and saw Jinno smirking happily. Mikan paled so much she looked ill. Natsume looked at her in confusion. When all the lessons had ended for that day they all filed Miserably into the detention classroom. Natsume watched worriedly as Mikan looked as if she was gonna cry. Hotaru whispered into her ear something but Mikan smiled gratefully then shook her head.

Mikan was asked several times whether she wanted to walk home with anyone but Mikan shook her head and headed off into the muddy rain. She reached her house in No time but she waited outside not daring to enter. Finally she opened the door with her key and went in. As she was taking her shoes off she heard her mother shout at her while she ran down the flights of stairs.

"YOU'RE ONE HOUR LATE!! HOW DARE YOU! I HAD TO DO ALL THE WORK MYSELF!" And immediatly slapped mikan across the face.

"I-I Was in...D-Detention." Stuttered Mikan choking back tears. Her mothers face went red with rage and she started clawing at Mikan's bare arms, slapping and scratching her. Then she punched her in the stomach and Mikan toppled back. Mikan doubled up and felt terribly sick. Her mother punched her again harder and kicked her. Then finally left the scene saying...

"GET OUT!" And she left for the kitchen. Mikan stood up with difficulty and turned the handle. When she was outside she wept all those tears she had kept back. She ran & ran and found her self at the park and sat down on a bench, crying her heart out. She then heard footsteps behind her & She turned around and there was Natsume. His face was wet from the rain and he had a jogging kit on. His hair curled around his face and there was a blush on his face when he saw it was mikan

"Why are you crying?" He said looking at her with concern.

"I-I..." She said. Then natsume noticed her arms and legs.

"Who Did this to you?" He said with venom in his voice. Mikan looked at him and tears welled up into her eyes. Natsume sat down next to her and stroked her hair (Awww!) Then looked at her cuts and bruises. "Who Did this?" He repeated. Mikan Looked scared for a moment.

"M-My M-Mu..." She tried to say but started crying again, but natsume understood. He couldn't do anything right now. Mikan looked sick and her cuts needed fixing before they got infected. Then she retched and was sick onto the grass. She was quiet for a minute but tears continued to fall.

"Are You sick?" He said feeling her forehead...It was burning hot.

"She...She P-Punched me..." She said the retched again this time blood dripped from her mouth. Natsumes eyes widened and he picked her up bridal style. He ran back home holding Mikan in his arms. The rain continued to pour...

**How was it?? Was it good, bad, evil, deppressing, happy?? Come on REVIEWWWWW!! Plus I'd like to that Dolly-Girl alice, Esmee, Jazzy & Not to mention KT!! Who I've now got on my key-ring! She lives in South africa so don't go thinking I'm a lesbo or something! hehe... Please keep in touch! **

**lots of love xxxx LEXii - Da besto!  
**


	4. Rescued but not safe?

**He He next chapter - _I Think I'm drunk _- PEOPLE ON YOUTUBE TYPE IN HOW TO BE GANGSTER! ITS SOO FUNNY! Just bear with me! Next chapter...**

**Rescued but not safe?**

Natsume was half way there when Mikan fainted in his arms. She looked peaceful yet pale. His eyes hardened yet again when he saw bruises form on her arms and legs. He finally reached his house.

"Natsume-oniichan why are you back so..." Said a Small girl with black hair and red eyes.

"Mikan...Sick...Very..." Panted Natsume. The Girls eyes widened in shock. "Aoi, Get mum!" He said.

Aoi Called loudly "Mum, Come quickly!" A few seconds later they heard her coming into the hallway.

"Aoi, what is it? Has the cat been on the roof again? I...OH!" She said as she looked at mikan.

"What on earth? Who is this? why..." She said. "Right Get her a blanket and lay her on the sofa, I'll clean up those cuts..." She jabbered on. Natsume looked at Mikan, who looked beautiful even when she was pale & Sick.

"I'll Take her into the living room." Said Natsume suddenly, which caught the attention of Aoi, who looked at the girl in his arms and smiled widely. Natsume strode into the room, not having difficulty carrying her he noticed since she was as light as a feather, and lay her on the sofa.

"What happened?" Said his mother. Natsume hesitated.

"Her mother... did this." Whispered Natsume. Mrs Hyuuga gasped and looked at the poor girl.

"I... Can't believe this. Why?" She said.

"It's all my fault!" He said worriedly.

"Your fault?"

"I Told her to meet me on the field, I Didn't know it was out of bounds, and we got a detention... she arrived home late..." His words faded as he saw Mikan stir feebly.

"Where...?" She said looking around. She saw Natsume and His mother looking at her worriedly. "I feel sick..." She said. Mrs Hyuuga went to get some paracetomol. Mikan lifted her top to look at her stomach and saw that a bruise had formed on it. "I...I'm So Stupid." She said and dissolved into tears.

"You're not. You're brave." Said Natsume.

"Look at me. You call this brave. If anything I'm a coward, putting on a brave act for all my mates. Thinking it's always about me..." She said. Natsume sighed, pushed her on to the sofa and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"If I say you're brave, you're brave. I should know I'm always right." A smirk played on his lips while mikan glared at him.

**Mikan's POV**

That sly cheeky devil. I Glared at him with my coldest eyes and tried to sit up, but my back ached like hell. I Groaned in pain and his eyes seemed to... I don't know... Warm up? My Head throbbed with pain and I asked for a drink of water.

"Ok, Hang on a Sec." Said Natsume. I was finally left alone in his living room. I looked around me and saw lots of pictures. Natsume wasn't really smiling in any of them but his lips sort of tweaked up a bit. It was like a Mona Lisa painting. His Mother was grinning proudly as she embraced her daughter who looked around about the age of... I sat up straight, Ignoring the pains in my back and stomach.

**Normal POV**

Natsume came out of the kitchen, one glass of water with ice in his hand, and saw to his dismay that Mikan had gone. Leaving only a note

**Natsume,**

_I'm Sorry Natsume._

_I've caused more harm than good._

_And now someone else is going to suffer for it._

_I've gone home, to get my brother,_

**Mikan**

**Soooo... Peeps... For my english homework I've got to write a mini-saga in 50 WORDS! The teacher is out of order. but luckily I'm genorous and will spare his life, just for today... Soo how did you find it. I WILL NEVER KNOW!! -.- UNLESS YOU REVIEW!**

**Thanks again to amber gray who has said I Have I quote 'Kawaii Writing!' Oh I knew this day would come... So Here is the next chapter to celebrate!**

** Love Lexii - The Anime loving-Not homework doing-English teacher hating-Lunatic. Or Is that a bit harsh? xxxWB!**


	5. Hurt, Pain, Love & A knock at the door

**To All the peeps that have been reviewing TY!! Sorry it's taken so long! My other story - The Move,The School,The Party, The Boy hasn't been updated for ages and sorry about that ; I will try harder!! Thanks to dolly girl (alice) and EssieRocks4Eva (Esmee) For supporting me and threatning me into uploading new chapters! Couldn't have done it without you're help (But The burns will wear off soon, right?) Soo On with the story!!  
**

Natsume ran out of the house pulling his coat around him and speeding up the road. His legs started to get tired but he would not stop.

Mikan had reached her house, she opened the door slightly. Noone was there, so she started up the stairs. She finally reached her brothers room. Youichi was sleeping on the floor, a gash was on his cheek and a thin blanket blanket was all there was to keep him warm. She picked him up and sort of cradled him in her arms. Then made for the door, but it had burst open. There was her mother towering over her. She smirked eying her daughter and then she grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"I thought I told you to GET LOST!" She said while Mikan placed youichi on the floor. Mikan was dragged down the stairs by her hair. Youichi woke up rubbing his eyes, his face paled when he saw mikan and his terrible mother.

"ONEE-CHAN!" He shouted

"Quiet, you brat!" Shrieked Their mother. "You have some nerve coming here, and I'm not letting you off lightly." Her hand met the side of mikan's face when the front door burst open. Natsume stood there and he saw Mikan, on the floor, trembling with a red mark on her cheek. Youichi cried out and leapt at his mother but she punched him hard in the stomach that he toppled back.

"Youichi!" Shouted Mikan. Natsume quickly went over and scooped youichi up. When Mikan was able to stand, she said finally,

"You are no mother of mine." And left the scene by running out the door. A shout could be heard from in the house but Mikan was running very fast. Natsume was carrying Youichi behind her. Youichi had passed out and Natsume had paled.

"When you left..." He started

"I'm Sorry, Sooo Sorry, I Just... Just started having images of Youichi that I Just... couldn't bear it!" She burst into tears.

"Shhhh...I Know. You love your brother soo much." Said Natsume putting an arm around her shoulder. They walked to Natsume's house to find his family stood outside looking worried.

"We didn't know where you'd gone!" Said Mrs Hyuuga stricken. She saw youichi and she paled.

"Quickly, Aoi, Lets Find them a bed upstairs." She said and She & Aoi ran upstairs. Mikan Looked at poor Youichi in Natsume's arms and began to cry softly.

"Hey... Look lets get you cleaned up." Said Natsume his eyes seemed to soften even though his expression was the same as normal. They walked up the stairs and found the room they were staying in, it was Beautiful with lace curtains and a four poster bed. The carpet was a rich red colours and the walls were a silky white. Mikan looked stunned for a moment then lay Youichi onto the bed.

"We Need to get you some clothes" said Mrs Hyuuga and she looked at Natsume. Natsume sighed...

"Fine." He replied and went to his room to get some clothes.

"I don't know about the young one. He doesn't seem to have much except his PJ's. I'm Have a Root around for some of Natsume's old things." She said

"Thank you, Your all so kind!" Mikan managed to say, Then she smiled sadly and hugged Mrs Hyuuga. Mrs Hyuuga smiled and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Well If its all I can do, You've been through so much. I'm Calling the police tomorrow. That Woman!" She said then looked at Mikan. "How could you ever be like her, your so gentle and kind."

"Aligatou." Said Mikan her eyes brimmed with tears at such kindness she had never experienced.

"Here." Said Natsume standing at the door. He threw to her a Blue Top and some shorts. Mikan looked at them and smiled gratefully at him, he blushed but hid it quickly. Unfortunately for him Aoi was quicker. She grinned Mischeviously at him. He looked bored and pretended nothing had happened.

"Here's some stuff for Youichi." Said Mrs Hyuuga, And she gave a green top with dark green shorts to Mikan. "Let's go put him in his room." Mikan lifted Youichi up and held him close to her. They put him inside the warm bed after they had cleaned up his wounds and given him new Pjs. "You must be tired, I suggest you get some sleep, ne?" Said Mrs Hyuuga.

"Hai, Aligatou." Said Mikan. She went into her room and started to get dressed. She lay down onto her fluffy bed and fell asleep soundlessly.

**9.34 In the Morning - Hyuuga's house.**

Youichi tossed and turned then finally woke up. His eye's opened slightly. He saw a blurey figure above him.

"...Youichi-kun..." Said a Sweet voice he couldn't help but smile at. Who's voice? An angels? Mikans? He opened his eyes fully.

"You're awake!" She said Loudly. He looked at her.

"Who are you?" He said.

"I'm Aoi" She said shyly and she smiled. "You're Youichi, ne? Your the same age as me! You were at my school yesterday ne? Class 1c?" Then he remembered. She was the pretty dark haired girl he kept looking at. Wow, she was even prettier up close. Her Ruby eye's shone happily at him. Oh god, he thought, she'll probably think I love her or something.

"Where am I?" he said. He sat up abrubtly and felt a pain down one side as he winced. "Where's Mikan-nee?" he looked around the room.

"She's in the other room. Are you Ok? You've got a bruise down your back. Let me have a look at it..." She lifted his t-shirt up slowly. His eye's Widened.

"It's a big bruise. I'll Get some cream for it later when I go to the shops. Are you hungrey? There's food on the table." She said. Youichi got up from the bed.

"Yeh, I'm starving." He said with the emotionless look on his face as normal. They headed down stairs, Mikan was sat at the table talking to Mrs Hyuuga but kept turning her head to look at the stairs. When Youichi appeared, she smiled happily.

"Mikan-nee!" He said happily and Hugged her. His emotionless face softened slightly. Mikan hugged him back, beaming.

"You-kun... Are you hungrey? Are your bruises ok? Sleep well? What did mum do to you? I've Washed your PJ's..." She trailed off in a mind of her own. Youichi sweatdropped at all the questions.

"Slow down, Polka. You'll brain damage him." Said Natsume not looking up from his manga. Youichi stared and him in admiration.

"Don't Call ME THAT!" Shouted Mikan.

"What's you're name?" Said Youichi.

"Natsume." Said the bored looking boy. "You don't look or sound like your sister... are you adopted?

"NATSUME! Thats sooo Mean, He's My Brother..."

"You don't sound like your sister either.." Said youichi cuttingly

"You two... are you opposites?" Said Natsume

"You could say that..." Said Mikan "His alice is demon."

"Powerful..." Said Aoi who had just arrived at the table. Natsume looked at her once then got back to his manga. "Ohayo Onii-chan, Mikan-nee, Okaa-san, Youichi-kun." She said, Mikan & Mrs Hyuuga greeted her back. Natsume 'Hn'ed her. And youichi turned away and mumbled something feebly.

"You're both going to school..." Started Mrs Hyuuga but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

They reached the door and were met by an unfriendly sight.

**Again TY to my fans who I know I have many of.**

**LEXII WILL BE BACK. MWAHAHAHAH! but seriously.**


	6. The Balcony Scene

**Ohayo Minna! Sorry for late update... My other story will be updated this week, maybe even tomorrow and please enter the competition for it! I love seeing what you guys think! Thanks again to all the people who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALLL! and to ali & esmee who are hopefully reading this... PLEASE REVIEW!!  
**

...A Man in a black suit stood at the door.

"Mikan, Youichi... Go Home now! You're mother is worried sick." Said his cold piercing voice. His face was wrinkled and he had stubble on his chin. His eyes were a menacing yellow and his teeth matched.

"Fat chance." Said Mikan bluntly.

"You're going home right now." He said, his face close up to Mikans. She could smell the alcahol in his breath. She shrank back.

"N-No. She only wants us there so we can't call the police. Well, we've already called them, and if they find the drugs behind the sofa you'll be in big trouble, ne?"

"Shut it, you brat! You're going home." He grasped mikan by the shoulder.

"Get off!" She shoved him and tried to get out of his grip. He held bher tightly and bruised her arm and she groaned in pain. she then bit him and he pulled away.

"YOU FILTHY SLUT!" His hand met the side of her face and her head turned away. It was quiet and behind her the family and Youichi were gathered.

-

-

"Nee-chan..." Said youichi. Natsume moved towards her and looked at her cheek. There was a heavy bruise and a cut or gash in her cheek. She had tears in her eyes. How? he thought How could she have got that Cut?? He turned to look back at the angry 'Parent' who was smirking down at them satisfied. On his hand was a sharp ring, The cause of the cut.

"You BASTARD!!" Natsume pushed him out through the door. Mikan's Father Stumbled and fell to the ground. Natsume lit two fire balls on his palms.

"NOOO!" Screamed Mikan. He turned around and saw tears fall from her eyes. His expression softened, and he looked back at the man on the floor.

"You got lucky." He said with venum and slammed the door in his face. He bent down to were mikan was on the floor, head bowed, crying softly. "Erm..." He truthfully didn't know what to say. He looked at her beautiful face, even with the scar on it and began to wipe away her tears. She then stood up shakily and hugged him quickly. He was shocked and blushed, the patted her on the back. His sister and His mother exchanged grins but the began to comfort Mikan.

"Mikan-nee..." Said Aoi Sadly.

"You can stay here as long as you like." said Mrs Hyuuga.

"arigato." Said Mikan and smiled gratefully, then wiping her eye's she ran up the stairs. Mrs Hyuuga looked at them grimly and said...

"Best leave her be." She said as Natsume looked longingly at the stairs, and Aoi noticed.

"You wanna talk to her, don't you." She said

"No--"

"Don't make up any excuses, I'll distract mum, okay!" Natsume looked at her and thought 'I knew she had some good in her.'

"MUM! I Can't find my book!" She said frantically searching under pillows for this 'book'. Natsume sped like lightning up the stairs but his footsteps were quiet.

He reached her door and knocked. No answer. She's on the Balcony... The an idea came to his head.

**Mikan's POV**

I'm Humiliated...

I Can't stay here for ever, and for that to happen, on their door step!

What will natsume think? - _why do I care... he's probably got the wrong impression of me anyway._

"Don't give up yet. Your not that weak are you, Mikan?" I asked myself then began to cry.

"I definitly wouldn't say you were weak." Came a smooth voice from behind her.

"How did you--" she began, and he pointed to his balcony which was right next to mikan's. Oh. "Don't you respect people's privacy?" She asked annoyed

"I do... but if they are crying..." He said

"leave me alone...you hate me."

"Why would I hate you, Polka dots?"

"Polka--? NATSUME! How dare you, you pervert!"

"You showed them to me anyway, why would a girl like you have such horrible taste in underwear?"

"Oh, just go away." she said.

"No not till I'm satisfied."

"With what?"

"I don't hate you, Ok?"

"But why... It's all my fault."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not"

"It is."

"It's not, and if it is then you'll have to pay me back somehow." he said with a smirk

"Natsume! Go away, leave me in peace."

"Ja ne, polka."

"Sayonara, baka... And Thanks." She said and smiled which made him blush a little, but then he was out of the room.

_Thank you sooo much, Natsume._

**IS IT GOOD? BAD? EVIL? SWEET? I wanted a suprise guest, soooooo meet mikan's 'Father'. HE's a :£&. GRRRR! I hate him and i wrote him! Oh well added some sweetness in... hope you liked it!**

**_-BaybiiLexii xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


End file.
